Living the Dream
by Miss Bean
Summary: What would life be like if there were no monsters, no prophecies for the Demi-gods? How would their lives be like if they were just normal teenagers? This story mostly follows Percy, Annabeth and the new kid in town, Christian.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first fanfic so I'd love reviews **** I have created a few characters of my own. Enjoy **

Christian

"Welcome to Yancy." Said a very preppy blond girl at the front desk. "The school for the gifted"

The school for the gifted, I guess gifted was another word for troubled or stupid, well maybe a bit of both. I'm not the best kid out there or even the smartest, I'm just surprised Yancy took me in, my last school I was at gladly sent me off, also that school was in a different country.

After the blond finished talking about the rules and such she handed me my room key and my class list I headed to my new room, the start of my new life, room 359.

I guess I should introduce myself; I'm Christian, nice to meet you. I'm 17; I have brown hair blue eyes. I also have a record, like a criminal record, I got my wrist slapped a few times nothing major. As you could have guessed I'm not smart, I have dyslexia and ADHD.

As I got to room 359 a girl with messy red hair tied back came running out and bummed into me as I was about to open the door. She was wearing a white sweater and blue jeans both with paint splatters on them, she was kind of cute.

"Oh gods," she says, her face turning red.

"That's not the first time I have heard that," I mumble under my breath.

"I'm so sorry." She continues not hearing my comment.

"It's okay," I say to her. "Christian."

I stick out my hand, she grabs it.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare." she walks away.

I walk into my new room. The room is very plain; there are two beds, one on either side, two dressers, and two desks at the end of the beds. The right side of the room was covered in poster, some were of the water and surfers the others where band posters. Also there was a skate board deck hanging over the bed, and sitting there was is a guy with sea green eyes and black hair, he was no older than I and was wearing a hoodie.

"Hey," he gets up and over to me. "I'm Percy, Percy Jackson." I shake his hand.

"I'm Christian, Christian Tide." I mock.

"Your last name is Tide." He asks I nod. " That's a cool name, I kind of enjoy the water, and the ocean."

"You don't say." I look around the room.

I grab my bags and throw them on the empty bed and start unpacking. "So Percy tell me about your self."

"Nothing really to say…" he pauses. "I like to surf and skate board, I'm on the swim team, what else do you want to know?"

"Why did you come to this school?"

"Only place that would take me and that my mom could afford."

"If you don't mind me asking, but why didn't your dad help?"

"He got lost at sea when I was a baby."

There was a long pause.

" That girl…" I start. "Rachel, I think, is that your girl friend?"

He starts to blurt out laughing, I didn't know what I said that was so funny.

"Rachel , my girlfriend?" he is starting to calm down a bit. " No we aren't we are just friends. I'm not saying that I wouldn't want to date her or anything… I mean she is cute and everything, it's just that I have my eye on someone else…"

"Who may that be?"

He avoids the question and checks his phone.

"It's lunch time." He says. "Wanna head down?"

**A/N thanks for reading the first chapter **** don't forget to write a review **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thanks for all of the views so far :D don't forget to leave a review I would really appreciate it.**

Percy

I guess the new kid is okay. Well he is a bit cocky and all but who isn't in their own little way? I am just wondering how everyone is going to think of him.

As we get down to the food court I sit down with Christian at my table. Already sitting down were all of my friends, the blond jock with the little scar on his lip, Jason, the little Latino elf, Leo, my best friend with curly hair, Grover, and the youngest Nico who has black hair and wears a pilot jacket, he always sits beside Jason and the end of the table.

"Hey guys this is Christian," I say "He's the new kid."

"Hey." Everyone says and starts to finish their conversations.

"Jason, my sweet, sweet Jason. Piper likes you," Says Leo picking up where they left off. "You like Piper, so ask her out." Everyone nods.

"Easy for you to say," Jason mumbles.

"Well I have a huge line to pick from, team Leo is hot during this time, and don't get me wrong Piper is cute but she is like my sister, she's like fifth maybe third in my line though."

"Is this guy serious?" Christian whispers to me.

"Gods no," I respond. "The one thing you have to know about Leo is half of the words that come out of his mouth are jokes, he never takes anything seriously."

I get back to eating, and zone out until Jason blurts out:

"I will if Percy asks Annabeth."

I nearly choke on my food.

"Who's Annabeth?" Christian asks.

Just then, like on cue she entered the food court.

She was defiantly the most beautiful girl in this school, or maybe even in this world. She had blond long hair that I just wanted to run my fingers threw. Her eyes were as grey as a stormy day in the ocean that I could get lost in. She was wearing her blond hair in a side braid and on her body was a beige cardigan and jeans, so casual yet so elegant.

In the distance I hear Christian and I snap back to reality.

"I'm guessing that blond over there is Annabeth."

I nod. After staring at Annabeth I didn't even notice that my jaw was dropped and I think I was drooling a bit, it was kind of gross.

"See," Jason starts. "Percy is literally drooling over Annabeth-"

"I have to go." Nico gets up and leaves without another word, we continue our conversation.

"I can never ask out Annabeth," I say. "Never again. She hates my guts."

"She hates more than your guts." Leo blurts out.

"Why does she hate you?" Christian asks.

"When we were kids we went to the same camp together and-" I start and Grover interrupts.

"They had a major thing, and everyone at camp knew."

"As I was saying. The last night at camp we spent the whole night on the beach watching the stars. Next thing I knew I confessed my love for her and she said it back. The next day when we were saying our finale good byes, I promised I would call and I never did. Now she hates me."

"Wow." Christian responds, shaking his head.

"I know I hate myself for that! I was just scared of long term commitment I was 15 for gods' sake! Besides I thought I was never going to see her again, she lived in California, I never thought she would move out here plus go to this school. Gods there are so many other schools its New York, she could have found a school ten times better than this one."

"You must have horrible luck." He smirks.

The bell rings.

**A/N thanks for reading don't forget to write a review, and to follow for more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth

Great looks like its math class. One of the classes I hate, math, English and history. Let's get this straight I don't hate the classes, I just hate a person in it, but I can't avoid him forever, can I? Well for now I can, Percy is a selfish guy who will say anything to get what he wants, like me for example. First he tells me that he loves me just to get to first base, and then he tells me he will call me and never does, gods I hate him so much.

When I move back here I begged my dad not to enrol me in this school. Knowing full well that the boy who ripped my heart out, shredded it, set it on fire and threw the ashes in the depths of Tartarus (I might have gone a bit far there), my dad still enrolled me here and I quote "Well sweetie it's the best school for people like you in America." Then why couldn't I have moved to Canada, I have always had a thing for Canadians.

I get to my seat at the front of the class and turn around spotting Percy walking in. Gods why does he look so… so hot? It's not fair.

I get lost at admiring Percy until Piper, who is sitting besides me, hits my arm. I turn towards her.

"Are you forgetting what he has done to you?" She asks. Piper is very beautiful. Her father is a super star (but she hates it when people admire him near her), and her mother might as well been Aphrodite. Piper has wonderful eyes that change colours, and her hair is cut uneven with a braid on one side.

"No I haven't it's just…" I had no good excuse. "Shut up."

She roles her eyes and turns towards the board.

After class my teacher, Daedalus, called Percy and I over.

"Annabeth would you mind helping Percy out with his math?" he said with such ease.

"What!" Percy and I say at the same time, we make eye contact for the first time since two year ago, we both quickly look away.

"Well it's just that Percy is way far behind, and you, Annabeth, are way far a head, I would like to take this opportunity to kill two birds with one stone."

"I don't think that is such a good-" I start.

"I'll give you extra marks." He adds.

"Fine." I say sourly.

I glance at Percy and he had a grin on his face. I role my eyes and leave.

Percy

This is fantastic! Alone time with Annabeth, maybe she will learn to forgive me.

After English, I run up to talk to her.

"Hey." I say, she just keeps on walking, I chase after her.

"Hey." I repeat.

"What do you want?" She snaps and turns towards me.

"Well, um… I was thinking that maybe you would like to come to my room."

"For what?" she looks applaud.

"Math." I hold up my math textbook.

She lets out a sigh, roles her eyes and replied.

"Fine."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I just wanted to say thank you for all of the views, its way more than just myself reading it. Don't forget to leave awesome comments and help me improve, and sorry my chapters have been short, this one is going to be longer.**

**Disclaimer (Sorry I haven't done this before): I do not own pjo and hoo or the characters, but I DO own Christian and the story. Enjoy!**

Annabeth

The walk to Percy's room was long and very awkward. Percy opened his mouth now and then, but I would just glare at him and he would stop. Most of the time I didn't mean to glare it was just a force of habit now. As we got to his room he fumbled to open the door, but he managed.

His room was just like mine, just different posters and my room didn't have a half naked guy, unfortunately.

"Dude, come on." Percy said and threw his arms up.

Percy's roommate had a nice body. He had a six pack and had cool tattoos; one was a design on his shoulder and a falling maple leaf near his heart. I felt my face turn hot from blushing.

"Oh, hey," he says while throwing his shirt in a laundry bin. "I spilt yogurt on my shirt."

"I'm sorry about this," Percy whispers to me, I shrug.

"Where are my manors?" he walks over to me and sticks out his hand, I lightly put my hand on his. "My name is Christian, and you must be Annabeth." Christian leans down and kisses my hand and gives a wink at Percy.

"I'm… ah…" I lost how to talk for a second. "Nice to meet you." He lets go of my hand and glance at Percy and his ears are all red with anger, I point to his tattoo on his chest. "Why the maple leaf?"

"My love for Canada," he smiles. "I'm Canadian, eh?"

He laughs.

I walk over to a desk and put my bag down, and then I spot a picture of Percy scaring me from when I was 14. I quickly throw my jacket over the picture and look back at the boys.

Christian threw on a hoodie, and Percy was silently telling him off while Christian smiled, obviously Christian enjoys making Percy angry. After they were finished bickering Christian started to leave.

"Nice meeting you Annabeth." He said before he walked out the door.

"Again Annabeth," Percy starts. "I'm sorry about that."

He sits on his bed and pulls out his text book. I pulled up his desk chair and I sit right next to him, so close I could smell the ocean on him. I get started on helping him.

Christian

It was getting chilly so I zipped up my jacket. I had this one number stuck in my head for the past weeks, I have just been too cowardly to pick up my phone and dial, but today was my day, I finally picked up my phone.

I had everything planed out in my head, even plan B's and C's, well maybe the rest of the alphabet. I was prepared for anything except dial tone.

Well time to give up, I gave it a shot and missed, at least I can move on with my life now, maybe.

I put my phone away and bumped into someone, I looked up.

"Fancy bumping into you again." I say.

"The second time now?" Rachel asked.

"Indeed it is. Where are you headed off to?"

"No where… well somewhere of course, but no where important."

I smirk at her goofiness.

"Where is 'no where important'?"

She points towards the girls' dorm. "Just heading back to my room."

"Is it okay if I walk you there?"

She blushes. "Of course you can."

"Let's play a little get to know you game, okay?" I suggest.

She nods.

"Have you heard of 20 questions?"

We play this game until we get to the entrance of the girls dorm, Rachel had the last question.

"Do you want to come to my room and maybe watch a movie or something?" she nervously asks me.

"I would love too."

Percy

It has almost been a hour since we started to study, all I could think about I how sorry I am, but I didn't want her to hate me anymore then she already does.

"Um, Annabeth?" _what are you doing?_

"Yes Percy?"

_Stop right now._

"I just needed to… ah… get something off my chest." _Well it's too late now, idiot._ "I want you to listen. Okay?"

"Okay…" she closes her math book.

"I'm sorry, for what I did-"

"YOU'RE SORRY?" she demanded with such force in her voice that I wanted to crawl inside a cave and hibernate.

"Just listen," I blurted out. "I might not have enough courage to say this again." She shut her mouth. "I'm sorry for being a complete asshole. I'm sorry I never called or answered when you called. I'm sorry for hurting you, I never wanted to."

"YOU NEVER WANTED TO?" she stands and gets right near my face, so close I could feel her breath on me, I got scared that she was going to kill me right there and then. "ALL YOU EVER DID WAS HURT ME! NOT CALLING WAS ONE THING, BUT SAYING YOU LOVED ME JUST TO GET TO FIRST BASE. THAT'S A WHOLE NEW GAME, PERCY!" she starts to head towards the door with her bag and jacket, breaking the picture of us. A wave of sadness washed over me.

I couldn't let her get away from me, never again.

I run up and slam the door shut just as she opened it.

"Everything I said that day was true." My voice was quite.

"Except the part where you were going to call me." Her voice was quieter then before.

"To be fair that was the day after." I say under my breath, but Annabeth still heard me. She slapped me, hard. I put my hand to my face. "Okay I deserved that."

"You deserved a lot more than a slap."

"Don't you think I know that, Annabeth? I hate myself everyday because of that. I was a coward and I was scared. I was scared that I was holding you back that you would resent me for that. Most of all I was scared of myself."

"Yourself? Why?" she tried to stay strong and fight the tears, but she lost. I tried to wipe away her tears but she pushed my hand back.

"I was scared of my feeling. I was." I try one more time to wipe away her tears, this time she doesn't push my hand way.

Her skin is incredibly soft, just as I remembered. Touching her now reminded of how much I missed her skin and how I took it for granted, and how I never will again.

"I hate you so much." She whispered to herself.

I stared into her stormy grey eyes and the first time in a while she stared back.

"I know."

**A/N so I was going to write more today but I am falling a sleep on my laptop and I cant concentrate right now, I'll post the next chapter sometime tomorrow, when I have time. Don't forget to leave a comment and a review, and I would like to say thank you for the people who picked to read my story and I hope you keep reading, I'm going to pass out now, have a good day or night depends on when you are reading this.**

**P.S. *Spoiler Alert* there may or may not be a make out scene, you just have to stay tuned to see. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N so I have been working on a new fanfiction, it's about grown up Percabeth, it might include how I see Percy proposing to Annabeth and their wedding day, plus some stuff about them trying to have a family, so let me now would that be something interesting you guys would like to read. Yes? No? Let me know.**

Percy

We were staring into each others eyes for awhile, then she did something that really surprised me, she threw her arms around my neck and pulled my lips down to hers, angrily.

It took me a bit to register what was happing, first she was screaming at me and now kissing me, something that I never would have thought she would do again. I finally snapped out of my haze I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my hips. I stumbled forward and slammed Annabeths back against the door. She didn't seem to care.

After a while of kissing, Annabeth breaks away first.

"You're way better at kissing." She says.

"Oh really? How?"

"For starters, you're not trying to inhale me, and I don't have to wipe my face after." I look at her confused. "Never mind." She taps my shoulders. "Could you let me down?"

I do.

"I don't really know what just happened." I say. She starts to kiss me again.

"Shh…" she says in between kisses. "Don't question it."

Just then the door starts to shake.

"Percy, the door is stuck." Christian yells behind the door.

"Don't tell anyone." She whispers in my ear and kisses me one last time, I step away from her and I open the door.

"Sorry dude." I say. "I forgot to tell you that the door sticks sometimes."

"Oh that's weird." He points to Annabeth and I.

"Oh, Annabeth-"

"I was just leaving." She starts to head out. "We will have to finish this a different day. Right?" I nod. She leaves.

"How was it?" Christian asks as he closes the door.

"Confusing."

"Well at least she wasn't around your neck the whole time."

"You can say that." I mumble under my breath.

Christian

Percy fell asleep pretty quickly; it gave me more time to think in peace. I'm very confused lately, especially tonight.

I'm not good at picking up hints, at all, so it came as a shock to find out I was on a date with Rachel. All through the movie she would find an excuse to touch me, she would compliment me and the biggest hint of all was when she kissed me. I must have said something with my body language because she started to cry into my chest and apologized.

I asked her if she wanted me to go and she said she wanted some one to talk to, so I stayed and tried to comfort her. She talked about this one guy who she liked and wanted to hide away those feelings. I told her not to and take a leap, she might land or she might fall but at least she tried. Then I told her how I took a leap of faith and how I landed, she calmed down and fell asleep on me. I slowly left so I wouldn't wake her.

After thinking for awhile I finally got tired and rested my head on my pillow and fell asleep.

**A/N sorry this was a small chapter like all my other ones I'll try and make them longer from now on. Don't forget to review and everything like that. Also should I write that other fanfic? I have another question for you guys if Christian was a demigod how would his godly parent be?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N sorry that I haven't been posting lately, I have been busy with homework and I got a few new books that I have been reading, I'll be posting more now during the Christmas break, unless I magically have plans. Well enjoy.**

Annabeth

Rachel, my roommate, woke me up around 8:30 on a weekend, which gave me time to read and do homework before I have to go to the architecture club, that I was the president of, same with the book club, debate team, and the math club.

As I was reading I kept think of the night before, with Percy. I really didn't know what came over me. What I knew was that I still had some sort of feelings left for Percy, not knowing if it was love or hate, it felt like a bit of both. Lets look at the facts, I hated him for not calling, but that was a few years ago I'm kind of over that, every time I see him my stomach feels like it is jumping up and down and doing flips, but at the same time I just want to… I don't know anymore, Percy shows the side of me that I didn't even know I had. It feels like a game of tug and war inside of me.

It makes me mad at myself. I hate not knowing!

After awhile of rereading the same paragraph over and over again I decided that I should stop. So I did. I put the book down just as I heard a knock at the door. I got up and opened the door to find Piper, who was wearing jeans and a plain black hoodie, her hair was braided and was sitting on her left shoulder.

"I have something to confess," she said as she barged in and sat on my bed. "I think I broke the girl code or something." I looked at her strange. "I do not hate Percy."

I laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked. "I thought you were going to be mad at me or something."

"Who told you that?"

"Drew."

"Really, Drew?"

"I asked her what she would do if her best friend was friends with her ex."

"What did she say?" I laughed.

"That she would never forgive them, and then she went on saying stuff like it was breaking the girl code and stuff like that."

I laughed more and Piper still had a guilty face. I went into the bathroom to change.

"I'm serious, Annabeth."

"And I seriously don't care." I came out wearing a red plaid button up top with a black tank top under and skinny jeans, I stood in front of the mirror and fixed my hair. "I agree with you, I don't hate Percy."

I turned to Piper she looked shocked, her mouth was dropped.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm… I'm just surprised."

I turned away.

"Spill it, Annabeth." I faced her this time I was in shock. I regained myself quick.

"I have nothing to spill."

"Stop playing stupid, it doesn't suit you."

"Fine." I cave and tell her what happened between Percy and me. After I was finished telling her I made her promise not to tell anyone.

She stood in shock and then Thalia walked in.

"Hey," Thalia said. Thalia had electric blue eyes and black hair cut short and messy. She wore a black leather jacket and black ripped jeans with band patches sowed on.

"How did you get into my room?" I asked. "The door was locked."

Thalia held up a key. "It's like you don't even know me."

"How?" I pointed at the key; she ignored me and kept talking while putting her key back into her pocket.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing mu-" I started.

"PERCY AND ANNABETH MADE OUT!" Piper blurted out.

"Well there goes the promise." I threw my hands up in frustration. She mouthed 'sorry.'

"Come on, Annabeth," Thalia started. "Really? After everything that ass wipe has put you threw?"

"Yes I did. And it is none of your guys business, or life for that matter."

"But it's Percy."

"Well it wasn't the first time, and it will not be the last."

"What was going threw your mind?" Piper asked.

"Him. Percy, the way he smiles, or when he is confused and bites his lower lip, the way his muscles move under his shirt, the way he smells like he just took a bath in the ocean. The way we used to be like before. Us."

"Oh." Piper says, and I immediately feel embarrassed.

"Well now that that's over." Thalia claps her hands. "How was he?"

"Um… excuse me?" I asked.

"Stop playing dumb blond. The kiss. To sloppy? Just right? Soft lips? Come on we need the details."

"Well I think it's only you, Thalia, who needs the details." Piper said.

"Oh you're no fun." She looks at her phone. "I got to head out. Later nerds." She leaves.

"I have to go too," I say. "See you later."

Percy

I got up early so I decided to head down to the pool and do a few laps and clear my head. I have been confused more lately, and it's not just about school work, was what happened between Annabeth and me, was it anything, or was it just a fling. Is it going to happen again? Gods I hope so, she was amazing at kissing.

I wasn't paying attention while swimming that I hit my head off of the edge of the pool, hard. I get out of the pool before I get a concussion, and I heading to get changed.

As I headed out of the gym I ran into Grover.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning." Just then Jason came running over towards me.

"Is it true?" he was panting.

"Was what true?" I asked.

"You and Annabeth." He says under his breath as someone walked by.

"Wait what happened?" Grover blurted a bit too loud; the person ahead looked back at us.

I grabbed both of them and threw them into the closest bathroom, which was empty.

"So what happened?" Grover asked again.

"Apparently Percy and Annabeth had a hot make out session."

"What! When?"

"When they were supposed to be doing math."

"Where did you hear about this?" I asked.

"My sis, Thalia, and Pips." Jason responded.

"Is it true Perce?" Grover asked.

"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone else until I find out what it is." I said.

"'Till you find out what it is, what?"

"Me and Annabeth."

"Annabeth and I." Grover responds.

"Shut up." I snap back at him. "Grace."

Jason turns to me.

"What?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you be heading out? You got an important date to plan."

"Wait. What?"

"Oh that's right." Grover adds in.

"You got a date with Piper."

"When?" he starts to sweat. "Why haven't I been informed?"

Grover and I start to walk away Jason is still confused.

**A/N was it long enough or should I post longer let me know, also let me know if anyone likes my writing, it's good to how you guys feel about it. Well anyways have a good day or good night, be kind to one another, Happy Holidays. **


	7. Chapter 7

Jason 

After Percy left I went to pick up Piper from her room and we headed to the leadership club, the club where students pitch ideas of how to make the school a better place and to spread the school spirit. It was Pipers idea that I should join, it is boring.

Today is the day I ask her out, in 3…2…1.

"Pipes?" she looks at me as we kept walking down the hall, gods she's so beautiful.

"Are you okay?" she asks me. "You look like you're going to be sick."

"Yeah I'm fine… I was just wondering…," I chicken out.

"Wondering what, Jason." There was a sparkle in her eye.

"It's nothing." I open the door to the class for her.

"If you say so." She sounded upset.

After leadership we were walking back to her room silently. We finally got there and I leaned on her door frame as she was fumbling with her keys.

"What are you doing later?" I try to act smooth but I ended up nervously blurting it out.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Maybe I can pick you up around 5ish and we can hangout, alone."

"Jason Grace, are you asking me out on a date?"

"It depends on your answer." I start to sweat. _Keep it cool, Grace._

"My answer is yes."

Piper smiles and enters her room and shuts the door on my face.

Piper

_Oh my gods. He asked me out! Finally!_

I was sitting on the floor with a huge grin on my face. I looked at my watch, 3 o'clock. Only two hours until he picks me up.

I frantically search my closet and try to decide what I should wear throwing clothes on my bed and on the floor. I finally found a perfect outfit after a half an hour of frustration. A nice white top with a lose cardigan over top and skinny black jeans. I re-braided my hair and put a bit of make up on and then fully regretted it.

Five o'clock slowly rolled around and right on cue there was a knock at the door. I jump off my bed and head towards the door grabbing my jacket on my way.

"Oh it's just you," I playfully say and give Jason a flirty smile.

"Oh ha-ha." He smiles. "Ready to go?"

"Of course."

It was a very cold night and it started to snow, the first snow fall of the winter and already it was pretty deep.

"Where are we heading?" I ask after we have been walking for awhile.

"You'll see."

We end up behind the boys' dorm house and he stops in front of a ladder.

"No way. Jason we could get in trouble."

"You scared?" he mocks.

"I'm not, but you never like to do anything that you could get in trouble from."

"You're worth getting in trouble for."

I couldn't help but smile; I follow him up to the roof. Once up he covered my eyes and leaded me.

"I'm going to take my hands off, but I don't want you to peek."

I nod.

"Promise?" he asked.

"I promise."

I kept my promise, it took a lot of my strength, but I kept them close.

"Okay," Jason said half to me and half to himself. "You can open."

The sight I saw was beautiful. There was candles all around a blue blanket that was laying on the ground with a picnic basket in the middle with a bottle sticking out the side. The snow was diming down and the stars started to peek out.

Jason heads towards the blanket and grabs the bottle and two glasses.

"Sparkling grape juice, m'lady?" He already starts to pour the juice into the glasses and hands me one.

"Thank you kind sir." I take a sip. "Did you do all of this yourself?"

He looks at his feet. "Yeah. Do you like it? It's kind of cheesy looking at it now."

"Every girl loves cheesy."

He smiles which makes his little scar on his lip stick out a bit more. He looks up at the stars and points. "A shooting star. Make a wish Pipes."

Jason gestured me to sit and I did, he quickly followed. In the basket there was only two sandwiches, both peanut butter and jelly. It had to be the best night I have ever had.

We talked and laughed for so long I lost track of time. Jason got up first and helped me on my feet. I stand, hands still together, close that I could feel his warmth, he leans in closer and kisses me. I throw my hands around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist.

A kiss under the stars, so cheesy.

**A/N woohoo some jasper I should write more of them they're cute together. So I changed a few things so far I put the rating down to T because it wont get worse than this, I think, maybe some language but nothing bad, and I also changed the drama part to humour because I find it a bit funny, what do you think, tell me I would love too know. So the next few chapters are most likely going to be percabeth maybe a lot idk you have to follow my story to find out :P be kind to one another :D see you! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N so how everyone's Christmas or what ever you guys celebrate. Oh that's great, I'm glad. Well on other news I have two other Fanfic that I am writing and I think that both are better then this one, I think. I'm still going to finish this one, but I might post them soon. One is the medieval ages and another one is grown up Percabeth, I have a feeling that they will be good and more action and sadness. Let me know what you guys think, its god to have other peoples opinions.**

Annabeth

_Tick, tick, tick._

I almost fell out of bed from the noise startling me.

_Tick, tick, tick._

I look over a Rachel who is now fast asleep. I put my book down and look at my phone. Ten o'clock.

I hear the tick noise and get up to investigate. I hear it again and see a rock hit the window. As I open the window I see Percy surrounded by a white blanket.

"Come outside." He calls up.

I hear Rachel rustling in her bed and I quickly close the window and put all of my winter clothes on and I quietly make my way out the door.

I met Percy outside by the entrance.

"Hey." He says.

"Why did you call me out? Its ten." He gestured at all of the snow.

"First snow fall." He had a grin ear to ear.

I smile to and grab a handful of snow, perfect packing snow, I roll it in my hands then throw it at his face. I ran. He finally catches me after about a minute of running, he runs up behind me and stops me by grabbing my waist. I grab the arm around my waist, I jerk it up and I flip him over my shoulder and I pin him down. Both hands holding his wrists down and my knees on either side of his hips.

I quickly wiped the surprised look on his face by planting a kiss on his hot lips. He took that opportunity to turn the tables so that he was now on top.

"Never let your guard down, Annabeth." He laughs and helps me up and pulls one of his hands out from behind his back with a handful of snow. I run away from him, laughing.

"Shut the hell up." Someone angrily yelled from one of the rooms.

Percy laughing (quietly) picks me up and throws me over his shoulders and starts heading away from the dorms.

He finally stops and slowly lowers me, he stops when I am eyed level, my feet barely touching the ground. He puts my feet on solid ground, he bites his lower lip and looks down at my lips. The little things that he does drives me crazy, like I need him, that he is my drug that makes me sane but at the same time it slowly kills me.

His eyelashes catch little snow flakes. I grab the end of his scarf and pull him down to my lips. I run my fingers threw the back of his hair, I pulled his head more into the kiss. I stumble backwards until my back hit a tree, I let out a small groan from pain. Our lips were still connected like two magnets. All I could crave was more, more Percy. Oh gods, I am addicted to him.

Percy 

I didn't get back to my door until twelve, at eleven I walked Annabeth back to her dorm, and the rest of the time I just warned around for a bit. I didn't get to sleep that night 'till three.

I woke up around one and Christian was on his laptop, he looked up. He was fully clothed and on top of his covers, he was wearing his hipster glasses and a Canadian tuque.

"G'morning princess." He says while closing his laptop.

I groaned.

"Where were you off to last night?" he asked checking his phone.

"Why do you care?"

"Well I already know but I just wanted you to telling me yourself," he shrugs. "But whatever. So how's Annabeth?"

"Good I guess. I think. I don't know."

I get up and threw on a hoodie, Christian opens his laptop again. I start to head out.

"Wear protection." Christian calls out; I turn around and give him a dirty look. "Don't want a surprise monster fight unprotected." I roll my eyes and head out. "Plus little Percy babies that would be horrible." I slam the door on my way out.

I head down to Annabeths room to study. I knocked on the door and Rachel opens it. As she sees me her eye light up and a huge smile spread across her face.

"Percy!" she beams and lets me in.

"Hey Rachel. Where's Annabeth?"

"She is at her book club."

I nod.

"Now that you are here I was wondering if you could help me out on my art project."

I nod again.

"Great I need you to model for me."

"Okay you're the boss."

"Great!" she turns to her canvas. "First I need you to take you top off." I look at her strange but I do as I was told. I threw my hoodie on Annaabeths bed. "'Kay now I need you to lean of this sword." She hands me a bronze sword with a trident on the blade by the hilt, there were words written on it.

"Riptide." I say under my breath, there was a tugging feeling in my gut, an aching feeling that I cannot quite explain.

"The word is 'Anaklusmos'" Rachel starts. "It translates to 'Riptide,' Hercules used to use it in Greek mythology, draws power for the ocean. But it is fake and a replica. Can we get back now?"

I nod and I start to lean on it. I still can't get over that tugging feeling, and the fact that I knew all of those facts in the first place.

I started to shake after awhile but I wasn't aloud to move. The palm of my hand started to hurt and my arm was shaking. An hour later Rachel was finally finished, and just in time as Annabeth walks in to the room. I throw my hoddie on.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"I just finished my first modeling job." I say with excitement.

Annabeth nods. "Ready to study?" she asks

"Oh boy, I'm I ever." I say with sarcasm.

Rachel leaves without a word.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sorry I haven't been posting but in this chapter stuff is going to go down and same in the next few chapters. As I always say (or type) leave a review! I want to know what you guys think, I want to become a better writer and I need people help with that! So… can you help me achieve my goal?**

Rachel

I find myself walking, walking anywhere I just don't want to be near my room. I swallow the clump in my throat, I don't know why I am so upset, it's just Percy, well that's not true, it's Percy with his black hair and his green eyes, who doesn't like him? Certainly not Annabeth. To be honest I am jealous of her, she is smart, very beautiful and everyone loves her, especially Percy. Annabeth is always chosen first, it sucks always coming in second or tenth.

I heard Christian's voice over and over again of him telling me to take the leap, but this leap is a suicide mission, I can't do that.

Well that's what I thought, and that's why I'm not proud of what I did next.

It was around six o'clock, the time that Annabeth was supposed to leave with Piper and Hazel. Percy would be still packing up and heading to leave so if I ran fast enough I would be able to catch him before he left. That was what I was hoping for.

I sprinted towards my room and surely enough Percy was just about ready to leave.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"She just left." He responded looking confused.

"Good." I say as I ran up and kissed him.

He was stun, just standing there like a plank of wood. He started to lean away then grasped my shoulders and pushed me away. He was staring wide eyed at the door and the glanced back at me, then back at the door.

I turned around and standing at the door way was Annabeth. Her watery eyes were digging straight into Percy like daggers and her mouth was dropped. She turned around and started to run while Percy was calling out for her.

I dropped on my bed and started to cry. I felt horrible and stupid. Gods I was too stupid. I rested my head on my pillow and cried myself to sleep.

Annabeth

I had no idea what happened next. I think I bumped into Thalia, and I think she knew why I was so upset because she started to head towards Percy who was behind me shouting my name. That's about what I remembered that and me running into Percy's room looking for Christian.

He was sitting on his bed with a book in his hand. He was wearing his glasses and a plaid top. He looks up at me with confusion.

"What's the matter?" he asks putting his book down.

I storm over towards him and angrily kiss him. Yes I know it was a childish move, but I'm not the most rational person when I am angry. As I was in the middle of kissing him I realized that it was stupid, that I was stupid. I stopped and started to cry on his shoulder, he hugs me.

"Why do I have this affect on girls?" he asks himself. "It's not something I want to be known for."

I laugh.

"I'm sorry." I half laugh half sob.

"Annabeth?" I hear the last person I want to see, but I can't be too surprise it is his room after all. Christian lets me go and I wipe my tears with the back of my sleeve.

"I'm just going to let you guys talk." Christian says and starts to leave, on the way out he glares at Percy and slightly shakes his head. He finally leaves.

"Look Annabeth-" the door opens, and Christian pokes his head in.

"Sorry I forgot my coat, I don't wanna get sick." He grabs his jacket and heads out again.

"As I was saying," he continues. "I didn't-" the door opens again.

"Don't mined me, I just forgot to put my glasses-"

"Just go!" Percy and I both snap at him.

"You now what I'll just keep them." He finally leaves and we both roll our eyes.

"I didn't kiss her!" Percy blurts out. "She was the one who kissed me!"

"That's what everyone says, Percy! You are not the first guy to use that."

"But not every guy means it. I would never mean to hurt you, Annabeth, _never_. In fact I would prefer to go to the depths of Tartarus."

"Then you better start packing." I whisper.

"I love you, Annabeth Chase. I started to love you when I first saw you at camp, even though you were a bit annoying." He smirks. "You looked like a princess."

I smiled a little bit.

"You're very wise if you couldn't see something that was right in front of you, wise girl."

Just then there was a pain in my stomach, a good pain. The feeling was something amazing. He remembered. He remembers my old nickname, the one he used to call me in camp. I don't know why this made me so happy, but for some reason it did.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"'Can't even see something right in your face'?"

"No Seaweed brain," I see a huge grin ear to ear wash across his face. "Before that." I just wanted him to say it again.

"Wise girl," he says smiling.

My feelings are starting to piss me off. Believe me I don't want to forgive him, I want to hate him, I want the ability to just walk away without it hurting myself as well. But I cant, I can't and I don't want to. I want to forgive him when he becomes a complete seaweed brain, I want to, and I will.

Love is kind. Love is forgiving. Love is beautiful. Love is amazing. And I love him.

**A/N Okay where did that last paragraph come from? I don't know but it is so cheesy. I can't stop laughing from that, anyways tell me what you think, please, I will highly appreciate it if you did. Do you like this cheesy stuff, do you hate it, and do you find it funny? Tell me in the reviews. **


End file.
